


As the World Falls Down

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Instant Awesome Just Add Glitter, Korra and The Poofy Dress of Doom, Prompt Fill, inspired by too much David Bowie, masks and balls, what was I thinking?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Equalists win, Korra makes one last ditch attempt to stop Amon. Infiltrating a masked ball, things aren’t quite what they seem. Based on the “Crystal Ballroom” sequence from the film Labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> One night in the Amorra chat, we were doing nostalgia songs from movies from when we were kids, and someone played “Magic Dance” from Labyrinth. Which lead to me suggesting “As the World Falls Down.” Which lead to Ryuki (RyukiRose) blurting out this fantastic prompt about how Korra dresses up to sneak into an Equalist celebration to try and take down Amon, and then they end up dancing. When we urged her to write it, she declined so I decided to take it.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, a lovely fic based on the Crystal Ballroom sequence from Labyrinth. And yes, Korra is dressed up like Sarah and Amon is dressed up like Jareth. Sparkly blue frock coat, tights and all - even the hair. I also lifted some of the dialogue directly from Labyrinth.

This was the mother of all last ditch attempts. Wearing a giant, poofy ball gown, her hair swept up and pinned with silver a filigree comb, and a mask that covered most of her face, she entered the ballroom with her shoulders back and her head held high. Asami had given her a crash course in how to behave like a non-bender, how to blend in with all of the celebrating Equalists.

She glanced around the room, trying to find her target. He was on the far side of the room, mask in place, wearing a blue coat encrusted in jewels. His hair had been elaborately styled, poofing out from his head like a bird’s nest. It rather looked like he’d been shocked by an Equalists’ glove and decided that it was the perfect thing for tonight. He was talking to his lieutenant and Hiroshi Sato about something, and all three seemed to be in a jovial mood. The lieutenant and Sato toasted to something as Amon rocked back on his heels, his posture relaxed.

She drifted towards the refreshment table, casually greeting anyone who bothered to talk to her. For the most part she was invisible, but when she looked over her shoulder at where she had last seen Amon, she saw that he watching her intently. She knew that her costume was flashy – that had been the entire point, according to Asami – but the hairstyle was so different from her usual and she was wearing a mask in hopes of concealing her identity. When the time came, she would reveal herself and take him down. It was a good thing that Pema had helped Asami alter the dress so it could be ripped off easily so Korra could get down to her wrappings to fight. For now, she just needed to know that Amon had seen her and acknowledged her presence in the room.

For half an hour Korra drifted about the room, making polite chatter if someone else started up a conversation with her and otherwise ignoring those around her. She watched Amon in the reflections of the mirrors and windows of the room, aware that he had started stalking her around the room. He was being subtle, of course, moving around and talking to his supporters that were near her, and moving along when she did.

Soon she was standing near a doorway leading to a balcony, hiding in the shadows and biding her time. She’d turned down several offers to dance, preferring to play demure and shy. Nobody expected that of her. With a sigh she carefully moved behind a pillar, taking a moment to catch her breath and mentally prepare herself for the inevitable face off with Amon.

Quiet, tinkling music filled the room, causing couples to pair off on the dance floor. Avoiding any potential suitors, Korra hid in the shadow behind pillar, feeling safe. Fate, though, had a quirky sense of humor and the next thing she knew, she was pulled into a proper dance hold by none other than Amon himself.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him, noting that she could just barely make out his eyes glinting behind his mask. “Hello,” he said smoothly. “Thought you could hide?”

Burying her fear, she smiled coyly up at him. “I’m afraid I’m terrible at dancing.”

It was the truth, too. Despite dance lessons with Asami, Korra was a terrible dancer. It probably didn’t help that Mako and Bolin weren’t the best of partners, and Tenzin’s idea of dancing was kind of skewed.

“Nonsense. The proper partner makes all the difference,” he said as he started to lead her in the steps of the dance.

Smiling weakly, she followed his lead and prayed to the spirits that she wouldn’t step on his toes. The last thing she needed was for him to learn that the Avatar was a total klutz. He deftly guided her out to the balcony, which was surprisingly empty. It was a crisp fall night, and the moon hung full in the sky, casting her gentle glow over Republic City. Korra couldn’t stop the shiver and was surprised when he pulled her closer.

The music floated faintly through the air as they danced, and even after it ended they still danced. “I was surprised that you showed up,” he murmured after a while. “Rather bold, if I do say so myself.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, hoping that her voice didn’t betray the sudden onset of panic that she felt.

He chuckled as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Really, Avatar, did you think I wouldn’t know it was you?”

She stiffened, stopping her steps and tried to pull away. He was stronger, though, and held tight. “Let me go,” she said darkly.

“No, I’d rather not,” he said as he pulled her against him once more. He continued to lead her through a dance, even though the band had stopped for a break.

Korra continued to struggle against his hold. “What do you want?”

“You came all this way to crash the party, it would be a pity if you didn’t have a dance first,” he noted as he twirled her, sending her skirt swishing out in a cloud of silk and tulle.

“We’ve had a couple of dances by now,” she grumbled. Amon merely chuckled. “Aren’t you going to drag me in and make a big show of taking my bending?”

“No, I don’t think so. Your pathetic little rebellion isn’t worth my time, Avatar,” he shrugged. “However, I continue to find you quite intriguing. Perhaps we can strike a deal?”

“A deal?” she scoffed. “What kind of deal?”

He stopped and leaned down so that he was looking her in the eye. “Just fear me…love me…do as I say…and I will be your slave,” he murmured softly as one of his hands slid behind her neck and tangled in her hair.

Korra’s body tightened, her fight or flight instincts taking over. “You have no power over me,” she snarled at him.

“Pity,” he said, his free hand hovering at the edge of his mask. She was about to ask what the heck he was doing when he lifted up his mask and kissed her.

Oh. That’s what he was doing.

Admittedly, this was not why she had snuck into the party.  But he was a damn good kisser and before she knew what she was doing, she was gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Growling in approval, Amon backed her up against a wall and kissed her way down her neck. She hummed in approval as his hands roamed over her bodice, knowing that he wanted to rip her dress from her but was refraining from doing so.

When they finally broke the kiss, panting and gasping for breath, Korra looked up at him and for the first time she wasn’t afraid. “What are we doing?” she whispered.

“I have no idea,” he answered, his breath ragged.

She chuckled softly. “We are so screwed, aren’t we?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “we are.”


End file.
